<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Test Of Strength by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294512">Test Of Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Kinks, M/M, Sex, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By Lyndsay-Marie</p><p>Summary: Legolas returns to Aragorn to re-consummate their love, who's with Arwen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Test Of Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Category:  Romance,  AU,  Fetish/Kink,  Hurt/Comfort,  Interspecies,  Angst,  Other<br/>Warnings: Graphic Sex, SongFic<br/>Rating: NC-17</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or any of the related characters...just this story ;) I'm sure Tolkien ment it all to end up this way...it just didn't...lol<br/>Warnings: Interspecies slash :) MALExMale..Of course...that's the best kind ^&gt;^<br/>Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen implied</p><p>I do not own Mandy Moores song- Cry either just decided to use it!</p><p>Dedication- I dedicate this fic to Kimu who love SMEAGOL and Brittney who likes Boromir...Thanks for all of your support guys! ^.^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll always remember<br/>
It was late afternoon<br/>
It lasted forever<br/>
And ended too soon<br/>
You were all by yourself<br/>
Staring up at a dark gray sky<br/>
I was changed</p><p> </p><p>Aragorn stared up at the cieling. Oh Legolas...Where did you go? Why did you leave me alone? You should have known that I wouldn't be okay...Where are you<br/>
Legolas? Why don't you come back to me? Please?</p><p>Aragorn felt the newly-familiar tear fall down his cheeks as Arwen stood at the door watching him.</p><p>"Aragorn?" She whispered loudly enough that he would hear her.</p><p>"Yes?" He answered coldly.</p><p>"Whatever is wrong?" She knew of course, but hoped that for once he would open up to her.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong Arwen...Just please...allow me to spend some time alone...I need some solitary time if I am to become the King in a week" He continued just<br/>
wishing that she would leave him alone.</p><p>"Estel..." She murmered</p><p>"Aragorn is my name Arwen...you would do well to remember that" He said cuttingly tearing into Arwen with his harsh words.</p><p>"Yes Aragorn" She whispered walking away..."Estel" she whispered into the darkness out of hearing range.</p><p>Aragorn stood alone in his room. Estel...his elvosh name...the one bestowed upon him during lovemaking with Legolas...his beautiful elf.</p><p>Unfortunately he had noticed his relationship with Arwen had become that of non-existance.</p><p>He had never realized the amount of feelings he had for Legolas or how much he needed him to be there and available...now he was gone.</p><p>Aragorn sat apon his bed and thought to himself...he would do anything to have Legolas here...</p><p>"Um...Mr.Aragorn?" A small timid voice squeeked from the door.</p><p>Aragorn sat up and looked in the direction of the voice. A young boy stood there and Aragorn reconized him as his servant boy and he glared slightly at him, at<br/>
having interuppted Aragorn.</p><p>"What?" He grumbled.</p><p>"There is...um...someone here to see you sir" The boy said his voice trmbling with fear.</p><p>"Who?" Aragorn asked</p><p>"H-he did not say sir" the boy said tremebling.</p><p>"Whatever...let him in then young one" Aragorn said sighing and turnin to face the window, once more regal.</p><p>This is far to boring... Aragorn thought to himself.</p><p>"Estel...?" A soft elvish voice whispered behind him.</p><p> </p><p>In places no one would find<br/>
All your feelings so deep inside<br/>
It was then that I realized<br/>
That forever was in your eyes<br/>
The moment I saw you cry</p><p> </p><p>"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered whipping around. He would know that voice anywhere.</p><p>"Good to see you again....Aragorn" Legolas murmmered supressing every nerve that told him to run to the man and kiss him.</p><p>"Yes...It's a very pleasent surprise...may I inquire as to what I owe this...pleasure to?" Aragorn asked trying to hide his shiver of excitement.</p><p>"I-I came to say...something to you....something...important." Legolas said walking slowly to the soon-to-be king of men, closing the door behind him gracefully and<br/>
quietly.</p><p>Aragorn looked at his previous lover in questioning.</p><p>"Legolas?" He asked questioningly.</p><p>"Aragorn...I...well I've missed you...and I...need you...so bad..." Legolas said his voice choking on each word.</p><p>Aragorns felt his heart flutter in his chest as he took a careful step towards Legolas being careful as not to scare him off. </p><p>"Legolas...oh sweet Legolas..." Aragorn breathed as he caught Legolas in a tight e,mbrace holding him as though he was his lifeline.</p><p>Legolas could feel Aragorn's shoulders shaking beneath his touch as he lifted Aragorns chin up and kissed him softly on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was late in september<br/>
And I've seen you before<br/>
You were always the cold one<br/>
But i was never that sure<br/>
You were all by yourself<br/>
Staring at a dark gray sky<br/>
I was changed</p><p> </p><p>Aragorns breath caught in his lungs as the elf's tongue brushed over his lips, and he<br/>
opened his mouth with a sigh to allow his love enterance.</p><p>Soon enough ,though, the spell was broken as both males had to breath.</p><p>"Oh Legolas!" Aragorn cried as tears ran down his cheeks and he felt Legolas brush a finger over his, now hardening, length.</p><p>Legolas prayed to whatever gods there were that this would make him feel whole again. He could feel Aragorn bucking beneath his expert hands.</p><p>Aragorn, gaining some rationality, pushed Legolas over to the bed and down onto it making sure that he was on the top.</p><p>"Last time it was you pleasuring me sweetling... I believe it's your turn." Aragorn muttered licking a slow agonizing path up the elf's pointed ear xcausing a beautiful<br/>
mewing sound to escape the fey creatures throat.</p><p>Legolas began to thrash about as Aragorn trailed sloppy kisses down his body discarding clothing as he happened about it. Finall Aragorn looked up and smiled at<br/>
his elf, his eyes full of sincerity and lust, as he undid the leggings and pulled them down the elvish legs revealing a very hard erection to the world.</p><p>"Ohh.....Aragorn" Legolas moaned as the man took his straining erection into his mouth.</p><p>Aragorn smiled and began to bob his head deep throating and then shifting to licking the tip of the hard organ entering a finger slowly into the elves tight opening. </p><p>"Aragorn...s-stop or I'll...I'll come...and I-I want to come...with you..." Legoals panted between moans.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to hold you<br/>
i wanted to make it go away<br/>
I wanted to know you<br/>
I wanted to make your everything, all right....<br/>
I'll always remember...<br/>
It was late afternoon...<br/>
In places no one would find...</p><p> </p><p>Aragorn moaned into the elf and unbuttoned his own tunic quickly discarding his own clothing pulling away for but a moment  from the beautiful creature beneath him<br/>
as he quickly, yet gently entered his lover.</p><p>Legolas cried out in surprise and pleasure as Aragorn leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss and pumped his erection in time with his sturdy thrusts.</p><p>they both rode steady feeling the beginnings of climax approaching them as they cried out and in unison spilled themselves.</p><p>Aragorn into Legolas and Legolas onto the small area between them.</p><p>Aragorn collapsed on top of Legoals and they both panted for their breath, and smiled at eachother as they cuddled as close as they could smiling and silently<br/>
professing their love for eachother.</p><p> </p><p>In places no one would find<br/>
All your feelings so deep inside<br/>
It was then that I realized<br/>
That forever was in your eyes<br/>
The moment I saw you cry</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the door Arwen smiled through her tears. Surely they had been doing what she thought that they were doing because of the sounds being emitted from the<br/>
room.Arwen moaned as her lover licked her tender ear and whispered an option into it.</p><p>"Yes...Let's go...I think I could use that now...Eowyn" Arwen whispered back to her lover as hand in hand they set off to her quarters to consumate their own love.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Okay there is going to be more soon as well as a little add on for Arwen and Eowyn.</p><p>Anyways I know it's not that great but I love feed back!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>